Horóscopo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Sakura veía interesadamente su revista de adolescentes impresa en colores chillantes, música electrónica sonando en sus audífonos desde su reproductor musical, luego un artículo atrapó su atención: ¿Cómo conquistar a un chico Leo? Sí, justo el horóscopo de Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto y me prestó a sus niños para que yo jugara con ellos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**HORÓSCOPO**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura veía interesadamente su revista de adolescentes impresa en colores chillantes y con artículos superficiales al por mayor, música electrónica sonando en sus audífonos desde su reproductor musical.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama con el estómago contra el colchón y las rodillas flexionadas, moviendo las piernas coquetamente sin ser consciente de ello. Eran más de las diez de la mañana y ella seguía en pijama y sin bajar a desayunar. Estaba a dieta y era mejor mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la comida y así evitaría ser seducida por ella como muchas otras veces.

Terminó de leer un artículo sobre qué tonos de maquillaje y qué estampados eran los mejores para el verano cuando cambió de página un par de veces y fue directo a los horóscopos. Quería saber cómo le iría en la semana. Joder, ella planificaba cada día de su mes en base a esas predicciones astrológicas. Normalmente no coincidían con los sucesos que ella vivía, pero seguía creyendo en ello devotamente. Para su completa desilusión, los horóscopos no estaban destinados esta quincena a las chicas, sino a los chicos. Bueno, a tips para conquistarlos.

Consejos para conquistar chicos. Sasuke Uchiha era un chico.

La cara de Sakura se iluminó al darse cuenta de su gran y asombroso descubrimiento. ¡Podría conquistar a Sasuke, el chico más ardiente de su salón gracias a esa bendita revista que su madre había estado a punto de confiscar!

Hambrienta por información, Sakura buscó rápidamente el horóscopo del amor de sus dieciséis años de vida, esperando que contuviera algo bueno, algo que lo hiciera caer rendido antes sus pies.

Comenzó a leer:

"El HOMBRE Leo es muy vanidoso, se sabe el Rey de la Selva y por lo consiguiente le encanta que lo halaguen, puede parecer a veces hasta egocéntrico por lo que no escatimes en halagos…"

Sakura, acostada como estaba, asintió a la revista, como si fuera un maestro del cual estuviera altamente interesada en aprender sus clases. Pero esa parte ella ya lo sabía, ella siempre le decía a Sasuke lo genial, asombroso y maravilloso que era. Por lo tanto, si esto fuera una materia de la escuela, ella habría sacado una nota perfecta.

"Pero hazlos de manera inteligente porque no querrás parecer fácil o rogona".

O tal vez no. Y tragó saliva pesadamente.

Haruno siguió leyendo con mucho interés el horóscopo de Sasuke, memorizando cada palabra y diseccionando cada conversación que había mantenido con el chico los últimos tres años, tratando de encajar cada una de las afirmaciones de un chico Leo con él. Algunas no se ajustaban, pero ella creía fervientemente en los planetas, las lunas y los regentes como para simplemente ignorarlo, así que pensó que Sasuke escondía algo y que la revista _Chica Adolescente_ no mentía, pues afirmar eso era como despreciar su biblia personal.

Al final de su lectura analítica Sakura descubrió que a Sasuke, como a todo chico Leo, le gustaba ser elegante y que, por ende, ella tenía que serlo también. Adiós a sus falditas y sus playeras de colores vivos. Que le gustaba que lo envidiaran y que era muy exigente, ambicioso y que siempre pensaba a lo grande. Que tenía un buen corazón y buscaba ayudar a los demás. Bien, ahora que tenía toda esta información era hora de armar un plan de acción y Sakura conocía muy bien a su mejor estratega: Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga.

Llamó a la rubia a su celular desesperadamente ignorando las advertencias de su madre sobre la factura telefónica aumentando que resonaban en su mente. Al tercer timbre Ino contestó.

"_Ino. Tu ayuda. Mi casa. Ahora"._

"_Hey, hey. Para el carro. ¿Para qué? No me moveré de aquí hasta tener toda la información necesaria"._

"_Tiene que ver con Sasuke. ¿Puedes?"_

"_¿Alguna idea desesperada nuevamente?"_

"_Ven para acá" _y colgó.

Ino llegó a los quince minutos a su habitación, luciendo agitada y sudorosa. Había corrido. Vivían a cuatro manzanas y tenían una copia de las llaves de la casa de la otra para cualquier emergencia. Sus familias también eran muy unidas.

—¿Qué pasa? Habla. Ahora.

—Sasuke. Sé cómo conquistarlo.

Con la mirada repleta de interés, Ino se echó en la cama junto a su amiga. Su cara sumamente cerca de la de Sakura.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

Los ojos jade brillaron con suficiencia y Sakura levantó su biblia personal al aire, lanzándola abierta a la cama en el artículo de los horóscopos. Ino pasó rápidamente la vista a las páginas coloridas de la revista y su curiosidad y emoción fueron desinflándose de a poco.

—¿Esto? ¿El horóscopo? ¡Creía que lo habías superado! ¡Jesús! Te di una rehabilitación.

—¡Ino, entiende! —chilló la pelirrosa—. Sasuke nació un 23 de julio. Es Leo. Todo lo que dice ahí concuerda con lo que sabemos de él —mintió y comenzó a numerar las muchas similitudes entre Sasuke y los chicos Leo que explicaba el artículo—. Dice que la mejor manera de conquistarlo es vestirse bien y hacerse del rogar —finalizó con aire filosófico.

Yamanaka la miró con aire aburrido y luego inspiró y espiró sonoramente. Lamentaba arruinarle las esperanzas a su amiga pero…

—Sakura. Hacerse del rogar es una regla básica de ligue. Con todos los chicos. Y obviamente no hay un tipo al que le guste una mujer fea y sucia.

Fue así que toda la investigación de Sakura se fue a la basura con un par de frases bien hechas. Ino le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda tratando de consolarla y dijo:

—Venga, arriba ese ánimo. Yo te daré consejos para sacarle una cita y que te vaya bien en ello.

El ánimo de Sakura subió, una suave sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. Sí, Ino sería mejor que esa revista.

* * *

**Horóscopo de Sasuke sacado de horoscopoyamor (punto) com**

**Según el sitio diariopopular (punto) como (punto) py hay diez cosas que las mujeres jamás van a confesar. El puesto número 7 indica "las mujeres leemos el horóscopo de quien nos gusta para saber cómo ligarlo".**

**¿Ustedes lo han hecho? Mi respuesta es un vergonzoso sí xD**

**Que no aparece Sasuke pero… eww… la intención es la que cuenta :D Sucede que me entraron ganas de volver a escribir sobre esta Sakura fabricada que les presenté en los one shots de Facebook, superficial y desesperada, ingenua también. Representa todos esos clichés y estupideces de la juventud, pero aun así la quiero muchísimo., por más defectos que tenga. Es un amor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y preparémonos para celebrar el cumple de Sasukín, mujeres xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
